A New Beginning
by crystal ice614
Summary: An earthquake shakes up Domino. It will be up to everyone to rebuild their beloved city. Possible swearing. R
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This will be my first long story so please enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Side note: This takes place after the show ends, which means no yamis. Sorry, and please do not stop reading because of that! In addition, most of them are eighteen, except Mokobu, who is thirteen, and Serenity, who is fifteen.

Chapter 1

A huge rumbling shook Domino. It was much unexpected and took everyone by surprise. The once tall buildings began to crumble. The beautiful, sweet-smelling trees began to crack. The only thing that did not move was the sun itself. Unfortunately, the sun cannot be grabbed and held as support, even when you need it most. No, the only comfort you have is that it will all soon be over.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Duke, Serenity, and Mai were all hanging out in a local restaurant. They were all laughing and having a good time. The girls were talking about going to the mall later that day, while the guys were talking about, well who really knows what they talk about anyways(just kidding, they were talking about their past world- saving experiences). Joey was bragging about how, without him, most of them would not even be here.

"I think you are going a little overboard, Joey," his best friend Yugi said.

"Yeah, I think we would all be perfectly fine if you had not done anything. Which, on most occasions, is usually what you do," Tristan replied. Everyone, including the girls who had just ended their conversation to hear what was going on, laughed, well everyone except for Joey that is. Joey looked very frustrated.

"The next time you need some help, do not come calling for me!" Joey exclaimed, his face turning a slight shade of red from his anger.

"Oh Joey, they were only kidding. We all know that we would be lost without you," His sister, Serenity, said in a sincere voice. Unfortunately, for Joey, everyone else thought that she was being sarcastic and burst out laughing.

Joey was about to say something when their was a slight tremor of the table.

"Did anyone else just feel that?" he ended up saying instead. Everyone nodded. After a couple of seconds, nothing else happened.

"I guess someone just shook the table too hard," Duke stated. He never got a reply to his statement. Instead, at that exact moment the shaking started up again, only with a lot more force this time around.

So, what did you guys think? I need at least three reviews to continue on with the story. If you have any suggestions, just put them in your reviews, and I will take them into consideration. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I am back with a new chapter. I know I said I needed three reviews to continue, but I just could not wait. Thank you to LadyVirgo1956 who actually reviewed and gave me a great suggestion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, a few minutes before this, the Kaiba brothers were eating out in a very expensive restaurant. Both were dining quietly, which surprised Seto, the elder of the two. Usually, Mokuba would be talking non-stop.

"Is something wrong, Mokuba?" Seto asked. He was worried that his brother was feeling ill or really upset over something.

"It's not really anything. I just wish we could do this more often." Mokuba replied. He hoped his brother would not get angry at this statement. Seto hung out and ate with him as much as he could; he was just really busy with his company. Mokuba often wished his brother would take a vacation once in awhile.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Seto said. He cared about his brother, and he knew he should spend more time with him. Seto just had a really busy schedule.

"It's okay," Mokuba replied in a more optimistic voice. He was always quick to forgive his brother, no matter what Seto did.

After that, they left and started going back to the Kaiba Corp Building. It was Seto's pride and joy. It towered above most of the other buildings in Domino. The sun made its blue features glimmer. The whole image was quite breath taking when the sun started to set behind it.

Mokuba soon started to run ahead of his brother. He always loved to beat his brother back to the building. Of course, if the elder Kaiba started to race after him, ruining his image, he probably would always beat Mokuba. To put things into perspective, Seto would never think of doing this, thus allowing his younger brother to continually beat him.

Mokuba stopped, though, when the ground started to lightly shake. His brother also stopped. By the time Seto figured out what the tremor was, it started again. Neither had time to think because Domino started to crumble before they could.

The unfortunate part is, their building would be fine, as would they if they had been in it at the time. It was built on rotating, rubber, circular things that would allow the building to move with the earthquake, not against it. Of course, because of this, they would go through a bit of action first.

Ooh, what could happen? Stay tuned to find out what happens to all of them. Also, remember to review. Otherwise, I feel as if few people like it and want me to continue. Finally, I am sorry my chapters have been so short lately. I will try to make them longer. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you to LadyVirgo1956 who reviewed again. Also, thank you to hatandkill-D who reviewed the first chapter. I do not know where this story would be with out your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

_Thoughts are written like this._

Chapter 3

Normal Point of View

Everyone in the local restaurant screamed. Everything was being shaken loose. Drawers were coming out. Windows were shattering. Even the doors and the ceilings were loosening out of their proper places.

Yugi's POV

I screamed, which probably made me sound like a girl but who cares, as the whole restaurant came crashing down. The shakes, which are only supposed to last a few seconds, seemed to go on and on for hours. All of my friends were separated from me as the objects around us started to crash around everywhere.

"Help!" I heard multiple people shout. It was impossible, with all of the confusion I was going through, to tell if any of those pleas were coming from my friends. _I hope not_. A piece of the ceiling started to fall out over my head. I quickly ducked to dodge it.

Eventually the world stopped shaking, but it had caused my head to start spinning. _Where is everyone? Are they all right? Will I ever find my way out of this mess?_

Seto's POV

Seto Kaiba was never one to panic. Anyone could have told you this. He was always the levelheaded one. This executive would never act on impulse. However, this time proved to be quite different.

Kaiba knew he had to get to his brother, he just had no idea how this would happen. Cars, parts of buildings, and various fallen parts of trees were all blocking his way. The only thing he could do right now was to call for his brother to at lease see if he was all right. Then he could look for a path to lead him to his brother.

"Mokuba!" He shouted a few times.

No luck. _I hope he is all right. I promised to always protect him. I do not know what I would do if something seriously harmed him._

He soon began to pick around some of the fallen trees. None of them was too big, which meant he had a shot. This way proved to be very difficult, mainly because the forceful tremors had started again. He grabbed onto broken debris to keep from falling.

At first glance, Seto Kaiba would be considered a lucky man. He was rich, handsome, and very skilled at Duel Monsters. However, a closer look would tell you otherwise. His brother had been kidnapped on several occasions, he was always losing to Yugi, and he had once been an orphan. Today proves the fact that he has never had luck. For during those tremors, a huge piece of a building from the fifth story of a phone company began to fall. Guess whom it was targeted for.

Normal POV

The local restaurant looked worse than apiece of land that had been run over, bombed upon, and wrecked by a volcano exploding. Imagine how the occupants inside it were.

All three of the girls were separated from the males, but luckily not from each other. Mai had a huge cut from a piece of glass, Tea's arm looked to be broken from a table falling on it, and Serenity was dazed from a plate that had hit her head. Yes, somehow a plate, with food I might add, flew off a table during the earthquake and hit the poor girl square in the temple. The other two injuries on Mai and Tea came when a window exploded and when a table had flipped over without it being spotted by anyone. All three were slightly freaking out.

"Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Duke, and Yugi, where are you guys?" They all shouted over and over again. They would, at first, wait to see if their was an answer, but now they just shouted without stopping due to their growing panic.

Serenity's POV

I was worried about all of them, but mainly Joey. He was my big brother, and I could never imagine him not being there for me. Tears came to my eyes and soon my shouts had been replaced by silent sobs. _Where are you big brother?_

"Oh, Serenity, please don't cry. I'm sure they are fine. They always are. Besides, remember, Joey always saves them," Mai told me, saying the last part with a bit of sarcasm. I had to smile at this. Besides, Mai was right. They would be just fine.

Tristan's POV

My head throbbed. Last I remember, there had been a falling piece of ceiling that had hit my head. _Oh jeez, I better not have a concussion. _

"Guys, where are you?" I shouted a few times. My body felt weak as though it had been shook one too many times. The world seemed to be spinning too quickly. I watched my vision turn black.

Normal POV

Sirens were wailing all over town. Many people were seriously hurt; some had probably not even made it. The tremors were over for good, but they had brought much damage. Domino would never be the same.

Well, that's all for now. I hoped you guys liked it. Remember to review. Sorry I did not put everyone's POV in it. Hopefully, they will all be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update. Thank you for all of the reviews. They mean a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

_Thoughts written like this._

Chapter 4

Normal POV

A car drove into Domino. It was a shiny black Jaguar. Those inside were coming to stay the weekend in this beautiful city. A gasp came from the woman in the passenger seat. The whole city was wrecked. The scene was so indescribable that future generations would only partly understand how bad this earthquake really was. The couple soon drove away, deciding that Tokyo would be a nice place for their short vacation. As they left, the only thing tall enough to still be seen by the couple was a tall blue building. On it were the letters KC.

Mokuba's POV

I heard Seto call for me. His calls seemed so far away, as if I were sleeping and he was trying to wake me up. I knew this was no dream. The pain and destruction it had brought were too real.

I had been hit by various parts of buildings and trees. None of them had trapped me under their weight, but I was in enough pain to be trapped. I tried to answer Seto, but my calls were much to quiet. Again and again I tried, only to lose more energy with each call. Soon I stopped, not because I wanted to, but because all of my energy seemed to be gone.

The heat and exhaustion were taking their toll on me. My eyes grew heavy and blackness started to grow around me.

Suddenly I heard a big thud along with a scream of pain. Neither sounds carried out for long, but both frightened me. I knew that voice, even though it never screamed in pain. It was a voice that was beckoning me and no one else to it. The scream had come from someone who never needed help (or refused to admit it), except for now. My brother had been the one to scream that way. It had been neither extremely loud nor too hopeful, just the way my brother would scream in agony and pain.

I opened my eyes all of the way. With a new surge of energy, I pushed myself up. This does not go to say that I am Superman and can do anything. This movement brought me more pain. My body wanted to collapse, but my mind refused it. _My brother always helps me. I have to find him and help him now. It is finally my turn to aid him and give back. For once, he needs me, not the other way around._

Ryou's POV

Duke and I were near each other, but separated from everyone else. Both of us were surprisingly okay, but there is some explanation for it.

Neither of us had been near any windows. Once the tremors started bringing down the restaurant, we hid under anything we could find. Everything continued to shake for quite awhile. We both stayed hidden long after everything settled down. Finally, we moved and took a look around.

I was horrified at what I saw. People were crushed under plaster, tables, and lights. Very few moved, but hundreds of pleas for help were heard. I shuddered and hoped that all of my friends were okay.

Slowly, oh so slowly, I stood up. I was a bit afraid the floor would give way, and I would fall into the basement. Well, if the restaurant has a basement that is. Duke did the same thing, and we both got a better view of our surrounding. Different areas were blocked from us due to all of the rubble that towered above our height. Moving things was out of the question. One pull on something could bring the whole pile down upon us. Finding our friends was going to be extremely hard.

Duke's POV

We soon heard some people calling for us. I knew instantly it was the three girls. Right when I was about to answer, Ryou put his hand over my mouth. I instantly pulled it off.

"What are you doing? They need to know we are okay," I told him.

"I know, but if they hear us, they will try to find us. Then all of these piles of rubbish will be on top of us. Even telling them we are all right but not to move could cause them to look for us anyways. We can't take that chance," he told me. I knew he was right.

"Well, what do we do?" I asked him. _We cannot just stand here. One of them could be hurt. We need to find them as soon as possible._

"I don't know. We might have to wait until help arrives," Ryou replied.

"Are you INSANE! Serenity could be hurt!" I yelled. He looked at me weirdly.

"You only care about finding Serenity?" he questioned me. _Did I say that? Whoops, I meant to say everyone else could be hurt._

"No, of coarse not, but she is the youngest. Serenity is probably very scared and possibly hurt and, uh….needs our help," I told him. He just shrugged.

"Fine, but I don't know how we our going to find her and the others without smashing them," he informed me. _Well, I defiantly do not want to smash her… or the others._

Mokuba's POV

Finding my brother was defiantly not going to be an easy task. The whole city seemed to be blocked with rubble, overturned cars, and fallen objects. _I cannot believe this is what is left of Domino. It was so pretty. Oh well, I do not have the time to think about that right now. My brother needs me._

I began to move through everything. Time seemed to have stopped. Everything was so quiet. _What happened to the sirens? _

My progress was slow. Not only did I have to clear a path, but also I had to will my body to keep moving. _Hold on Seto. Please do not give up._

What did you guys think? Please tell me in your reviews. In addition, I hope to update faster, but I cannot say anything for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I finally decided to update. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put me on their favorite's lists. I am currently not sure where this story will go, but for now, I am just writing what comes to mind. Please review.

Disclaimer: I only own my stories, not Yugioh.

_Thoughts written like this._

Chapter 5

Normal POV

In a city near Domino, where the earthquake did not hit, many had no idea what had happened. A radio station was surprisingly the first one to receive the news.

"I will now finish up the evening with a few of our requested songs. I hope you are in the mood for a few love songs. If you really want to hear something else, just call us in and make a request," a young female deejay told her listening fans.

She leaned back in her chair. In just about half an hour, she would be on her way home to Domino city. Oh how she loved going home to her beautiful house, husband, and kids. The clock always seemed to move so slowly around this time.

Her eyes closed, not willingly, but she had not been sleeping well lately. Sleep came to her tired eyes.

Five minutes later, the telephone rang. _I must have drifted off to sleep. It is probably someone calling in to request a song. I guess I will pick it up, mainly because I don't want to lose my job._

"Hello, this is….what?" she shouted. _I did not just hear what I thought I did._

"I said we just got news that a huge earthquake struck the city of Domino. It was very violent and everything was shaken up pretty badly. You should probably go back on the air and tell everyone in case they have family down there," a young man informed her.

"Domino was wrecked, like my home city is in ruins?" she asked him with a quivering voice.

"Yeah, you live there?" he questioned her. There was never an answer because she dropped the phone back down in her shock.

_Domino was hit by an earthquake? That's not possible because my home and family are there. Everything was fine when I left. What should I do?_

Her thoughts were consuming her. The good news was that the deejay for the night shift had just arrived and could take over. The bad news was that almost everything in her life could have been taken away.

* * *

Help was arriving. News had spread to all the close towns. Fire engines and ambulances were being sent to help those in need.

One ambulance pulled off the main road, which was hard to navigate through, and stopped in front of a local, cheap-looking restaurant.

"Oh man, you have got to be kidding me!" the driver shouted upon seeing it up close. _It looks like a huge pile_ _of trash. I hope everyone in it is alright._

Everyone in the ambulance started to look for any standing door that could take them inside. Upon finding none, they started to go toward the voices that were calling for help.

"Don't worry! We will help you. Just try to be patient. No one will be left behind," they told the victims. Really, they were wondering if everyone would be alright by the time they were found.

Carefully, they climbed through parts of debris. The building was partially standing; mainly just the middle of the ceiling had collapsed. Of course, that made the whole thing extremely difficult. With the doors blown out and filled with other objects, getting in was almost impossible. The windows had also cracked, leaving their jagged edges behind.

Eventually, a path was formed through one of the doorways. One of the males from the ambulance soon found three females. They were all crying.

"It's alright. Help is here now," he informed them in a comforting tone.

"You have to find the others, they could be hurt, and they probably need you more than us, and they are not answering…" Serenity, one of the girls, told him through sobs.

"Don't worry. We will find them. Just calm down and come with us to get some medical attention," he told her. She, Mai, and Tea ignored him and insisted they would not leave without the others.

"Fine, what are their names, and what do they look like? Also, where were they at the time when the earthquake started?" the man asked them. Each one took turns informing him on their friends. He took notes in the book he was carrying.

"We will find them as soon as we can," he said while closing his notepad, "meanwhile you girls need to come with us." Serenity started to refuse, but Tea and Mai said they really could not help right now. She agreed because she knew they were right.

Mokuba's POV

As I went, I saw many ambulances and fire trucks. This sight both excited and saddened me. It meant many were hurt, but it also meant help had finally arrived.

I started to gain more speed. Seto still needed me. I had to find him. _Where are you Seto?_

I soon was at the spot where the yell had come from. Where was Seto? Then I froze. One of the ambulances was a few meters away. On the stretcher was my brother.

* * *

Short again, I know. I need to start making them longer. What did you guys think? Please tell me in your reviews. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for the reviews! They make me so happy! I am going to start requiring five reviews per chapter on this story to continue.

Disclaimer: Guess what everyone, I do not own Yugioh. I know, it surprised me, too.

_As always, thoughts are written like this._

Chapter 6

Joey's POV

I awoke with a start. _What happened? Last, I remember, there were these vibrations. _

"Earthquake!" I yell when I realized what it was.

"You are a little late," a man in an uniform informed me. _Where the hell had he come from?_

"Who are you and where is everyone else?" I asked him. The restaurant was wrecked. When I looked down, I realized the lower half of my body was trapped under a pile of rubbish. _When had that happened? _

"I am David Star. I work in a hospital close by. Everyone else is in a hospital, still being searched for, or on his or her way home. Right now, though, I need to know what happened to you," it sounded like a statement, but it was more of a question.

"Well, I remember there was this big vibration that knocked me off my chair. Then the whole place seemed to being falling down on top of me. Something must have knocked me out because that was the last thing I remember up until now," I told him. He nodded.

"Um, so how exactly am I supposed to get out of this place?" I asked him. Really, I would have thought that would be the first thing he said to me. I mean, I am stuck under here, and my legs are starting to go numb.

"That is what worries me. One of your bones could be broken and moving this debris could only make it worse. Not to mention, this whole place is unstable and one wrong move could bring the whole place down upon us. We wouldn't want that now would we?" he asked me with a small, dry laugh. _Did I just miss a joke because nothing about my situation is funny!_

"Basically what you are saying is, I have to sit here and hope nothing falls and kills me for as long as it takes for you to figure out what to do?" I questioned him, sarcasm filling my voice.

"Yeah, that is pretty much all you can do," he replied. _Is he serious? When I said that I really hoped he would disagree with it. _

"Okay, well then, have you seen my sister? Her name is Serenity. She has reddish hair and is a few years younger than me," I asked him, suddenly very worried. _How could I have forgotten about her for this long? What if she is hurt and scared?_

"No, I have not seen her. I only got here a little bit ago," the hospital employee informed me. _Great, now I have no idea where my sister is, and I am trapped under all of this junk. _

Normal POV

A middle-aged female from the fire department was inspecting a building. It still had not caught on fire, but it could very soon. All of the occupants were not safe inside. She decided to go in and try to get some people out before it was too late.

After stumbling through the debris for a few minutes, she found a young man with brown hair. He looked to have been hit in the head with a piece of sharp plaster from the ceiling. He had few other injuries, just a couple of cuts from probably some broken glass.

"Sir, can you hear me?" she asked, hoping he was still conscious. There was no response. She decided to go back outside and get someone to bring a stretcher in for him. Then, all of the sudden, he woke up.

"What happened?" he asked the woman standing a few feet from him.

Mokuba's POV

I ran over to it. _That can't be Seto. I am always the one getting hurt, not him. _Tears started coming to my eyes. When I was right at the ambulance, I looked at the stretcher a few centimeters away. I had not been mistaken. My brother was indeed lying on it.

When he was inside the ambulance, I finally found my voice. "I'm coming with you to the hospital. That's my brother, and I am staying with him," I told the workers inside it.

They looked at me and then at each other. "There isn't anything you can do," they told me.

"I don't care. I am still coming with you," I said, determination in my response.

"Fine, but do not get in the way," an older male informed me. I climbed up into the ambulance.

The whole way there, I kept glancing at my brother. His face had blood on it, as though he had been hit with a baseball bat. His arms had cuts all over them. The rest of him looked relatively normal, although his foot may have been sprained. _I hope he is all right._

The hospital was in a city about twenty miles away from Domino. It was a little bigger than the hospital in Domino, which was probably pretty ruined. The outside was painted white, with certain parts being yellow. I focused on it, because I was trying not to think about the condition my brother was in.

The inside was obviously white, but the walls had flower borders lining it. I followed the doctors and other workers all of the way to the emergency room. They were saying something about stopping the heavy blood flow and concussion. I was having too hard of a time to focus.

They made me wait in a room filled with other people. Most were crying, but a few were just staring into space. _I guess this is what an earthquake does to people. How long will it take for everything to go back to normal?_

Minutes passed like hours, hours were like days. Some of the time, it even felt as though I had been in here for all of my life.

I picked up a random magazine. It was new. I flipped though the pages, only to come across a story on my brother. Tears began to stream down my face. One by one, they splattered on the page. Soon I could no longer see through them. The magazine fell out of my hands. _Please be okay big brother!_

Tea's POV

We were taken to a hospital around forty miles away. There we would be thoroughly inspected. After that, if nothing serious was found, we would be allowed to go to the waiting room. Of course there, we would just wait and wait until we found our friends.

The doctors did a quick look on all of us. My arm actually was only fractured, not broken. They put it in a cast with a sling as fast as they could. Many other people would need their attention more than I would. Due to the fact that my arm was only slightly fractured, in a couple of weeks, maybe less, it would be back to normal.

Serenity's head was only cut up a bit from the plate that had hit her. Mai's cut was medicated and bandaged. I suppose we all could have been in a lot worse shape, but we were fortunate to only have these minor injuries. Now we could only pray that the same was true for the others.

Normal POV

The local restaurant was still unstable. With many still inside, their was only a slim chance that all would be all right. With the new movement, the restaurant started to falter. No one seemed to notice it at first. Soon, though, there was faster movement to get everyone out in time. This of course only made the whole place more unsteady. To top it off, there was soon a scream filled with words many around it had prayed not to hear.

"Fire!" someone shouted, stopping everyone in his or her tracks.

I tried to make it longer this time. I know it was sad in some parts, but please review. It will take five more reviews for me to continue with this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone! I already received five reviews. I know I have been keeping you in suspense, and I can't say it is going to stop now. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I really wish I owned Yugioh by now, but I just don't.

_Thoughts are still written like this._

* * *

Chapter 7

Normal POV

The fire started from a cigarette someone carelessly threw on the ground. With it being a restaurant and all, there were tons of items to give fuel to the fire. When it was first yelled out, the fire department went immediately to work.

"Get the hoses!" someone shouted. They needed to put the fire out quickly before it made the whole place collapse. The hoses also could not be used with full force, or the building, well what is left of the building, would be knocked over by the force of the water.

The victims were now being taken out of the building with almost no concern for their injuries. Everything was in a panic. Yells for help now filled the air with no stopping of them. Calls to other cities were being made to try to bring in extra help. Desperation would be the perfect word to describe the scene.

Some people were beyond the point of freaking out. As you probably guessed, it was the ones in the building. The fire was growing with every second. Some were praying to be saved, others were crying in frustration. All hoped to be rescued soon, before it was too late.

Yugi's POV

I felt trapped. Whenever someone had called out my name, my voice seemed too weak to answer them. _How could an earthquake have hit Domino, the town that had started to think it had seen all of the tragedy it ever would._

Around a century ago, the natural disasters started occurring a lot in this city. Earthquakes, fires, tornadoes, and blizzards began to happen every year. It was unnatural. Some believed the world was ending. It continued for many years. Finally, one day it stopped. That day was about fifteen years ago. _I hope this does not mean it is starting all over again. _

Now I felt hopeless. A fire had started, the building was coming down completely, I had no idea where my friends were, and I think my leg was broken. I tried calling for help multiple times, but my voice was gone. I still have no idea why it does not seem to be working, perhaps it is because I am so scared.

My stomach began to feel sick. I had to get out of here. I try to imagine every way I could, but my mind refused to work with me.

Crash! _What was that? _I turned around to see a burning piece of plaster fall a few meters behind me. _Great, just what I need to be hit by a burning piece of ceiling._

_I have to get help for me and my friends, but how?_

Mokuba's POV

I somehow dozed off to sleep. _How can I sleep when my brother could…? _I can't even say the word. I refuse to believe he is not going to be okay.

Many people received news on their family and friends. I would watch as a doctor pulled them aside and gave them the news. Some would let out a sigh of relief, a small smile lighting up their tear-stained face. Others would begin to sob harder, asking if there was anything that could be done. These people would often see the doctors shake their heads no.

I often wonder what will take place when one of the doctors pulls me to the side. None of the images I see show signs of more tears. I can't think that way, Seto wouldn't.

I bite down on my lip to hold back anymore tears. _Everything is going to be alright, it always is._

Finally, I see a doctor come towards me. _I don't know if I am ready for this. _My eyes watch each step he takes. _Is it just me, or is he walking especially slow. No, it is probably just my imagination._ As he nears, I try to read his expression. I see nothing, no sadness no joy, just a blank stare. _Over the years he has probably gotten good at hiding his emotions. That way, if the news is bad, he can be as gentle as possible in breaking the news to the relative or friend._

He is just about two meters away. _This is it. I finally am going to get the news on my brother._

"You are the one with the patient Seto Kaiba, right?" he questions me. My throat goes dry, making it hard for me to answer.

"Yes, that would be correct. He is my brother," I answer him in a weak, hoarse answer. He says nothing for a few seconds. _Come on, this is only making me more nervous._

"Seto Kaiba was pretty hurt. We think he was hit by a piece of concrete. He lost a lot of blood, but we were able to stop him from losing anymore. There is a small amount of internal injuries and a few broken bones. All of this we are handling." he tells me, pausing after the last statement. I knew this meant there was more, and it probably was not good.

Joey's POV

We were sitting there when we suddenly heard a shout. The person had yelled there was a fire. It was loud, meaning that the fire was probably pretty close to us. The David guy next to me soon started to panic.

"We have to get you out of here, but that could make things worse. The fire will spread very quickly, and waiting won't do us any good," he mumbled half to himself.

"Yeah, I guess you will just have to help me get out of this mess. Then I will have to find my friends and sister," I replied. It didn't look like he thought that that would work.

"If you actually are well enough to walk, you will have to leave here as quickly as possible. You can't stick around. The fire will take this place and everything in it down to the ground. Besides, chances are, they are already out of here by now," David told me.

"I can't take chances. I have to make sure everyone of them is safe before I worry too much about myself," I replied. _Serenity may need me the most. I have to know that she is fine._

He shook his head, but did not say anything to my response. We both worked on getting my lower half out of the rubble. I was able to stand up when we were done. _I guess that means my body did not receive any serious damage._

I thanked him and started calling out to my friends and Serenity. He said something about it being his job to help me out. I was actually kind of glad he stayed. It was nice to know if the place collapses there is a chance that he will be able to pull me out in time.

The whole place smelled of smoke. I could see the outline of a red glow. _I have to find them quickly. _The floors were cracked and everywhere you went, there was something blocking your way. I stumbled over part of a chair.

As I moved around, I could feel the whole place shifting. _I don't have much time. If I don't hurry, I won't be around to know what happens to everyone._

I kept calling them. No one seemed to be answering. Then I heard something. It was so quiet; it was almost lost to the other sounds around me. I could make out the words help, collapsing, and broken, though. As quiet it as it may have been, I know who said it.

"Don't worry, Yug. I'm coming to help you!" I shouted. _I hope he heard it okay because everything around me seems to give off more and more sound. I won't be surprised if I go deaf._

Duke's POV

We waited for help to arrive, but it never came. I could tell people had come in to look for those who needed help in getting out, but they never came to our calls. I think the girls are all right, because it sounded like someone had come for them. We would have informed them we were alright, but Ryou said they needed to go to a hospital and not worry about getting to us.

A few minutes ago, we heard that there was a fire. Now we are trying to get out, and we could care less if some rubbish falls down. All we have to do is find the others, tell them the girls are fine, and help them get out before the place falls down upon us. _Doesn't life ever get any easier?_

With every step, the building became more engulfed by the fire. Random things were crashing around us. A table, that had been on a pile of debris, caught fire and fell in front of us. We called out their names and waited for a response.

Mai's POV

After we were all looked over and treated, we went to the waiting room. For awhile, we just stood around. Then I became frustrated.

"Where are they? They should be here by now," I told Tea and Serenity. They both looked up in surprise. It had been awhile since anyone had said anything.

"I'm sure they are on their way," Tea responded. _Is she always this optimistic?_

"I hope everyone is okay. I feel like we should have seen them by now," Serenity said to us. I could hear the concern in her voice. She is probably growing impatient, too

"I heard the doctors saying some people were being treated at hospitals in other cities. Maybe they are there," Tea replied.

"You're probably right. Maybe we should get the numbers to these hospitals and see if they are there," I told them. _That way, if they are there, we can stop worrying about them. If they aren't, then I am finding a way to get back to the restaurant._

"We can in a few minutes. They might still be going there. We don't want to find out they are not there, start worrying more, and find out later they were still on their way," Tea said to me. _She always is the logical one._

* * *

Thank you again for the reviews! I need another five to continue. I think this is the longest chapter I have written yet. Yah! Also, my other writings could have more reviews. If you have not read them yet, I hope you will. Please watch out for the next chapter of this story. 


	8. Chapter 8

Yah! I got six more reviews. I was so happy when I saw that. This story still has a lot farther to go. I do not think it will be ending anytime soon.

Disclaimer: I will let you know if I ever own Yugioh, but for now, I still do not own it.

_Thoughts are written like this._

* * *

Chapter 8

Normal POV

Domino was not the only city affected by the earthquake. In fact, many others were, but it probably had the most damaged.

All over the world, people were hearing of how bad it was. Some groups had already gotten together to organize ways for money to be gathered and sent to Japan.

News reporters were being flown over to get better coverage of it. Extra help was being brought into the country. Relatives were trying to find out if their family members were all right.

Geologists were figuring out how bad it was by the rating of the Richter scale. These were the people almost excited by the earthquake. Of course, they were not glad people were dying, but this could help them in their research.

The whole world was watching and waiting to see if tsunamis would be created. Those in countries nearby that lived near the coast were out buying extra food and supplies. Others were already headed out of their town to somewhere farther away and higher above sea level.

No one, though, could be more thankful that they did not live in Japan. Those who did live here were now wishing they had been on vacation during the earthquake. All of Domino at least wished this.

Ryou's POV

After Duke and I called their names, we heard a response. It sounded like Joey. We ran towards the direction we had heard it from.

As it turns out, it was Joey, who was going to help Yugi. This other person was with him, but now was not the time for introductions. We followed them in hopes of finding Yugi. After that, we would just have to find Tristan and we could get out of here.

"Hey, Joey! All of the girls are okay!" Duke suddenly shouted over the noise around us. Joey looked back in surprise. He started to smile, but he then turned serious again.

"How do you know that?" he questioned Duke. It was obvious he wanted to be one hundred percent sure they were okay. He did not want to take a chance and find out they were still trapped inside.

"I heard someone come for them. It sounded like they were on their way to the hospital," he replied. Joey was going to say something, but upon finding someone else, he stopped.

"Yug, we finally found you!" Joey yelled in happiness. He ran forward to go help him. We ran over, too.

Yugi's leg looked to be broken. There was no way he could walk, but we decided he could be carried. We helped him up onto Joey's back. After making sure they both were comfortable enough, we started forward again.

"Are we still looking for the girls and Tristan?" Yugi questioned us.

"We are pretty sure the girls already made it out. That means we just have to find Tristan," I answered. Joey stopped.

"Unless, you guys are positive they made it out, I am going to search this place for them," Joey said. We knew he meant it, but we were not positive. It sounded like they made it out, but we could not say for sure.

We moved forward. Everything was collapsing. The fire had already gone through about half the building. Over and over again, we called out their names, but we never got an answer.

"Is it just me, or does anyone else smell gasoline?" I asked after suddenly smelling a strong scent. _If there is gas, this whole building could explode. _Everyone else thought for a minute while smelling the air. They soon nodded.

"Guys, we have to get out of here. They probably already made it out. If we stay in here, we are not going to make it out. This whole place will explode at any minute," Duke told us. _He is right. We cannot stay in here any longer._

"No, we can't take a chance," Joey stated calmly, but with extra determination. _What is he thinking? We care about the others, too, but they probably already made it out. Staying in here will only kill us._

"Well, I'm going," Duke said. I and that one guy who was with Joey nodded. Joey thought for a moment.

"Fine, you can go, but take Yugi with you," he told us. No one could do anything, though, because we heard a loud explosion. At that moment, the air went black.

Serenity's POV

We waited awhile longer for the guys. Finally, we went up to the front desk to ask for the other hospitals' numbers. At first, I do not think they wanted to give them to us, but they probably had to.

"I'll call the first three and you and Tea can call the other ones," I told Mai, ripping off the top three numbers from the piece of paper that the secretary wrote all of the numbers on.

I walked over to a phone in the hospital and dialed the first number. It rang about three times before someone answered.

"Hello, this is Chiba Hospital. How may I help you?" an optimistic voice answered. It sounded like a young female, who always was paid to sound happy.

"Hello," I politely said. "I am calling about whether or not your hospital was treating some people I know. Their names are Tristan Taylor, Joseph Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, Duke Devlin, and Yugi Mutou," I informed the secretary. She did not say anything for a few minutes. I could hear her typing on a computer in the background. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm sorry, but none of these people are being treated at our hospital. I would check around, there are many hospitals where they could be at," she told me nicely. _Oh well, this is only the first one._

The next one went pretty much the same way. _One more to go, then I will see if Mai and Tea found out anything._

I called the last one. A male picked up this time and had me wait for a while. Finally, he came back to the phone with the results.

"It took me awhile because I was called out for a minute. One of your friends is being treated here in Urawa. It was the first one you said, Tristan Taylor. He was just brought in here about half an hour ago. I remember because he was saying something about having to find his friends," he said. _Well, at least I know where one of them is. I hope Tea and Mai know where the others are._

"Thank you and if you have any time can you have someone tell him all of us girls are okay?" I asked him in the nicest voice I could. I did not want Tristan to have to worry too much. He told me he would and after I hung up, I made a note where Tristan was. Then I went to go find Mai and Tea.

Tea was not that far from me. I waited as she finished talking to the last hospital that she had to call. When she was done, she turned to me.

"Did you find out where any of them are?" she asked me, her voice sounded a little stressed. I nodded and held up one finger.

"I only found out where Tristan is. Did you find out where any of the others are?" I questioned her in a hopeful tone. She shook her head. I looked down in disappointment.

"Maybe Mai found out where they are," she said, trying to sound hopeful. I, on the other hand, was not too confident. We walked over to where Mai was. She had just finished her last conversation.

"We found out where Tristan was. Did you find out anything else?" Tea asked Mai. She did not say anything. We already knew what that meant.

"Maybe they did not have to go to the hospital," Mai said. We knew that probably was not true. _They had just gone through an earthquake, more than likely they would be at a hospital. Even if they damage was minor, they would go to be safe. Unless, they were still looking for us. _My heart suddenly sank.

"I think we should go back to the restaurant. The guys might still be looking for us," I said, turning to go to the door. Mai and Tea followed behind me.

Mokuba's POV

I waited for the doctor to continue; although I was not sure I wanted him to. I now saw myself as one of those people who were crying at being pulled to the side. There was still time to leave, but I had to stay with Seto.

"Your brother was hit pretty hard in the temple," he informed me, hesitating again. _This guy has probably been doing this for years, why does he keep pausing?_

"He received a very serious concussion from it. Either your brother will enter into a coma that could last for a very long time or he will not make it at all. Neither has happened so far, but there is about a 99.8 percent that one of the two will," he finished quickly. My eyes widened in shock.

"That's not possible," I muttered to myself. _My brother is too strong for that. He can almost always beat the odds._

"He is stable right now. This is the perfect time to go visit him. It will not last for long. Mr. Kaiba is still unconscious, though," he told me. I nodded and he took me to my brother's room. I waited a few seconds before entering. _Do I really want to go in there? He is not going to look the same, but he is still my brother. _I turned the doorknob and went into the room.

* * *

Well, another chapter is finally done. It is a little shorter than the last, though. I know it was still pretty sad, but please review. I am now going to require six reviews to continue. Please watch out for the next chapter and check out my other stories. 


	9. Chapter 9

Finally after two weeks, I got my sixth review. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. During that time I did put up a story called _All I Want for Christmas is You. _Please check it out.

Disclaimer: I hate to say it, but I still don't own Yugioh.

_Thoughts written like this._

* * *

Chapter 9

Mokuba's POV

I could not believe what I saw. My brother was on an IV and had on countless bandages. He looked very tired, as though all of those years of staying up late at Kaiba Corp. had caught up with him. He was in a hospital outfit, which was very weird to see, because I am used to always seeing him in trench coats and suits. I slowly walked over to him.

"Hey, Seto," I said quietly, knowing he probably did not even hear it. I grabbed a chair that had been put in there and sat down. For awhile, I did not say anything. What was there to say? I looked at the room. It was quiet except for the machines that made a soft humming sound. His heart rate seemed steady enough. The window in the room had its curtains pulled across it. The walls were painted a light yellow and had a beach border around the top of it.

A few minutes later, a nurse walked in. She greeted me and went over to write down some notes on how my brother was doing. _She looks like an older version of Serenity Wheeler. _After she was done, she looked over at me.

"At eight-o-clock all visiting hours will be over. Try to make sure you leave by then so the doctors don't yell at you," she told me politely. I nodded my head, showing her that I understood. She left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. I glance at the clock on the wall. It was already half past seven-o-clock. I decided to try and call Roland. I still had no idea how he was, and if he was okay, hopefully he could pick me up.

I pulled out my cell phone. It must have been hit by something because it was broken at the speaker. I sighed. _Oh well, I will just get a new one later. For now, I will use a hospital phone. _I left the room to go call Roland.

There was a phone a couple of meters form my brother's room. I picked it up and called Kaiba Corp. I knew it was probably still standing as though there had never even been an earthquake. _I hope the phone lines aren't down. _I heard it start to ring. _Either the earthquake did not affect them, or someone had already gotten them back up and working. _

"Hello," I heard Roland say into the phone after the third ring on the second try. I knew if anyone answered it would be him, because I had called the private phone in my brother's office.

"Hey, Roland, it's me, Mokuba. I don't know how clear the roads are, but I was wondering if you could pick me up from a hospital. Seto is, well, not going to be needing a ride for awhile," I informed him. He told me he would if he could get though all of the debris on the streets. I thanked him and gave directions to the hospital I was at. After that, I hung up and went back to my brother's room.

The minutes slowly went by. I don't know why I was just sitting there, doing nothing. I guess it's because I was hoping Seto would wake up and assure me he's fine. Finally, I decided to watch some television. I found the remote and turned it on. The volume was on low, and I kept it that way. All of the stations had some kind of news report on. Some showed pictures of the damage, while others only talked about the earthquake. I flipped it off.

Soon I only had five minutes left. I watched my brother. He may look like he went through hell on the outside, but at least he seemed peaceful on the inside. I still couldn't believe all that had happened so far. My mind thought about the events of that day. All of them seemed so unreal. I looked up at the clock. It was time to go. I put the chair back and went to the door.

"Bye, Seto, please get better," I said quietly, hoping he could hear me. I closed the door and went to go see if Roland was here.

Serenity's POV

We went out to the street to look for a cab. It took awhile, but finally we got one to pull over and let us in.

"Thank you for stopping," I told the cab driver politely. He nodded and asked where we were going. Mai gave him the directions to the restaurant. I don't think he wanted to go drive into Domino, seeing as how it was destroyed, but we said we would pay him extra. He mumbled something about how he was only doing this because he needed the money. We didn't say anything back. _I hope they are still okay. I mean what if they are still trapped under all of that junk. At least we know where Tristan is._

I noticed Mai and Tea also seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Not wanting to think about it anymore, I turned my head to look at the scenery. This city did not look to have been affected by the earthquake. I was happy for that, because seeing another wrecked city would probably only upset me more.

The drive took forever. By the time we got into Domino, the sun was setting. It took awhile to find a way to get to the restaurant, but we finally made it. We thanked him, paid for the ride, and gasped when we saw the restaurant explode right before our eyes. _This can't be happening._

We looked around to see if they were already out of the restaurant. In a few minutes, we decided they must sill be in the wrecked building. I sighed and turned to look at Mai and Tea.

"We have to go in there," I told them, trying to sound strong, but knowing I didn't. They looked at each other and thought for a few seconds.

"We obviously have no other options. We probably should wait for the smoke to clear. Then we can go in and try to find them as soon as possible," Mai replied. I nodded my head in agreement and saw Tea do the same.

Joey's POV

I could feel the whole place heat up about thirty degrees. With all the smoke, it was impossible to see or talk. I knew the place would collapse completely at any minute. Pieces of ceiling were already falling on me. I tried to find everyone else, but I couldn't. _I have to go. At this point I am going to just have to pray that everyone made it out. _

I began to run in the direction of an opening that I had seen earlier. Pieces of rubbish tripped me multiple times. The air was filled with the sounding of breaking plaster and wood. My legs began to feel weak, but I refused to stop. I had a major headache and just wanted to get outside.

Finally, I found the opening. Strands of light were breaking their way in through the smoke. Just as I made it out, the whole place crashed down and the fire engulfed the rest of it. _I better start looking for the others._

I made my way around the rubbish looking for my friends. It didn't take long for me to find the ones who had just been in the building. They all apologized for leaving me but explained they could not see anything. I told them it was fine. (Just to let you all know, Yugi crawled his way out and the guy with Joey already left.)

"Joey, you're okay!" I heard someone shout behind me. I felt so relieved to hear that voice. I turned around just in time as her arms wrapped around me. It sounded like she was crying, but it was hard to tell with my ears till ringing.

Mai and Tea were right behind her. They looked so happy to see everyone. Finally, Serenity let go and looked at me.

"Joey, I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried that you didn't make it out. I don't know what I would do without you," she said happily, with tears in her eyes. I just hugged her again.

After we were done hugging and talking, we decided to go the hospital Tristan was at. There we could see how he was, and have the doctors check out all of our injuries. The taxi the girls had been in still hadn't left so we took that one to Urawa. It was really crammed with all of fitting into one car, but we managed.

We soon got there and went to go get Yug checked out immediately. The rest of us waited until a doctor came over to us and looked over our injuries. None of us had anything serious. After that, we went to see how Tristan was.

Normal POV

A doctor went in to check on Seto Kaiba. He checked over all of the injuries. In the end, he decided there wasn't much he could do. Just as he was leaving, he heard something and turned around.

"Where am I," a weak voice asked him.

* * *

My chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter. Sorry to all of my fans who were hoping it would be longer. Well, it seems as though this story will be ending soon. I still need six more reviews to continue. Please check out all of my other stories, which I hope to update soon. Thank you to everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry guys that I didn't warn you, but this will be the last chapter. It takes place three months later.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.  
_Thoughts are written like this._

* * *

Chapter 10

Normal POV

Domino had undergone a lot of changes in the past few months. After the earthquake, everyone began to work on the city. Now all the rubbish was picked up and buildings were being repaired. The streets were repaved and new trees had been planted. The parks were redone and the signs for passing cars had been replaced. Everything seemed as it had been before the earthquake. The only difference was the twenty people who had been killed that day. Signs in the shops held words of comfort for the ones who had lost someone. The city made have suffered, but they were all much closer.

Yugi and all of his friends were at his grandfather's game shop, whose repairs had just been finished. They were all talking about what had happened, even though it had been a few months ago.

"I'm so glad I'm finally out of that hospital," Tristan said, happy that Serenity was sitting next to him. Duke, of course, was sitting on the other side of her, but Tristan and him weren't fighting about it. After the whole event, the two were just happy that the other was okay.

"Well, it's not like you were in it that long. You didn't even have a concussion," Tea replied.

"Hey, I was in it for two days and those were the worst two days of my life. The food there was awful," he said defensively. Joey, who loved food just as much as Tristan, looked sympathetic. The others, though, just rolled their eyes.

"Well, I had to eat that food for four days, so I think I beat you," Yugi stated, smiling that the bones he had broken had finally healed.

"Well, I think I beat all of you, seeing as how I was in the hospital for a week," A new, deep voice had filled the room, causing everyone to look at where it had come from.

"What are doing here Kaiba?" Joey asked, not liking the fact that the CEO had suddenly showed up. Both Kaiba brothers stood next to one another, the height difference astounding. Mokuba answered for his older brother.

"I just wanted to stop in and see how you guys were. I haven't seen you since the earthquake. Seto was on his way to work and came in to drop me off," he replied, still wondering if his brother had only come in to make fun of them.

"How considerate of him," Joey said, "now that he's done that, he can leave." The blonde had never been found of the elder Kaiba, and he hoped that the CEO would leave soon.

"Still as impatient as ever, Wheeler. Don't worry, I will be going now. I would rather not waste my time with you geeks when I can be running my multi-billion dollar company," Seto said, smirking as the blonde seem to grow more frustrated. He said a quick goodbye to his brother, leaving Joey ranting and raving about how he hated him.

"Why was your brother in the hospital? We have been so busy lately we didn't even hear about it," Tea asked Mokuba, after they had gotten Joey to calm down.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, so I will just summarize it," Mokuba told her. "He got hurt really bad in the earthquake and the doctor thought he would either not make it or go into a coma. I hoped he was wrong, but there wasn't anything I could do. After visiting him for as long as I could that day, I decided to go home. A little while after I left, Seto became conscious and stayed that way for a week. The test results showed that he was going to be fine and could go home," he finished, still excited that his brother was okay.

"Oh, well I'm glad everything is fine now," Tea said softly, feeling bad that she had not known this. Joey, on the other hand hadn't even heard what Mokuba had said. In fact, he was talking with Tristan. It sounded like they were saying something about food again. _Is that all they ever think about?_ Tea wondered.

Mokuba did not stay for long. He left about an hour later, getting picked up by his chauffeur. None of the others did much that day. Soon it was late, and they could hear a strong storm outside.

"Wow, there is a lot of lightning," Mai said, wondering if they should all stay the night.

"Oh, it's not that bad. You aren't scared are you?" Joey asked the female blonde.

"No, I just…," Mai started in, but was interrupted by a loud bolt of thunder, causing Joey and Tristan to scream and jump a foot high into the air. This in turn caused everyone else to laugh, especially after Joey had just acted so tough.

"Hey, I was startled, not scared," Joey said defensively, knowing in the end they probably would not believe this.

"Yeah, sure, that's why you screamed like a girl," Duke replied laughing, secretly glad that he covered his mouth to keep from screaming during that last bolt of thunder.

"Yeah, Duke, and that's why you looked like you were about to pee your pants," Tristan stated. He may have been busy screaming, but he had still caught a glimpse of Duke's frightened face.

"I did not!" Duke started to insist but stopped when he heard something. It was a noise that was going in and out, making it hard to hear at first.

"Hey, guys, isn't that the tornado siren," Serenity asked, scared that this might turn into an event like the last one.

"Yeah, I think it is," her older brother replied.

* * *

I know, short and it ended without warning. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, but don't forget to review this chapter. Please tell me in your review if you think I should make a sequel to this. 


End file.
